


Queen of the Sea

by Luthienberen



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Ocean, grimm_challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea was her domain and all that happened in it Juliette knew. She glided through the depths alone until the tide brought fresh breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for raktajinos for the Christmas Gift Challenge at grimm_challenge, who requested Juliette that can be as AU as the author wishes. Not beta-read.

* * *

The waters of what the humans called the Atlantic were her domain. None who lived or died in these blue-green depths did so without her knowledge.

She was the Guardian of the deeps, where darkness reigned and life adapted in extraordinary manners: little organisms clinging to vents or burrowed in crevices, or fish with bright lights to lure prey.

She was the Warden of the shallows and celling where the sun burned intensely. When storms raged and the waters churned and whirlpools formed, sucking all unfortunate beings into them, Juliette, with her red hair flowing would glide through the frothy tides unperturbed.

Sometimes she helped, other times she simply watched. Like the ocean itself, her heart was in flux and no human could rely on her.

Yet, one day, in the thousands of years of patrolling the ocean her heart was stilled. In the midst of a horrendous storm which was causing the waves to rise metres in height she happened to bob to the surface.

There in the trench of two waves was a ship. It was leaning to one side and about to topple, its wooden masts hopelessly tangled rope and cloth. Yet it wasn't the ship that gained the Sea Queen's attention, but the child that was barely staying above the surface.

In a moment the child would go under. Yet, in that instant a boy leapt off the ship and crying out said to hold on, that he was corning.

He swam with a speed that belied that temporary quiet in the bottom of the channel and then he was clutching at the girl.

In fascination Juliette observed, floating closer until to her shock the boy sobbed,

“Oh, Queen of the Waters! Please help me. Like you helped my grandfather. Please…my life for my sister."

Who called her? So few asked for her aid and even fewer begged in relation to previous aid.

Coming right up to the children who were now too far from the stricken ship for the adults to reach their voices pained with horror as they slipped on the watery deck.

Looking at the boy she recognised him, for in his face she recalled a sailor who had one day been set adrift. This sailor had called to her as well and treated the sea-life with great respect, thanking every day when he caught something, even when his voice began to wane.

In respect for the sailor she had saved him, directing the sea wind to guide him to a nearby ship.

And here his grandson now called for aid.

As she observed the boy prayed for the Sea Queen, pushing his sister aloft as he gulped water. His bronzed skin and midnight hair were beautiful and his courage and love for his sister were compelling. He would rather die than see his sister perish.

In an instant her heart was no longer a fury, but abided in the quiet waters of a gentle tidal pool. She had never witnessed such devotion, compassion or faith.

This had to be rewarded.

Opening her arms she encircled the children in her embrace and everything became dormant, the boy no longer chocking, no longer needing to swim as they were supported. Swiftly, Juliette guided them to their ship which she rightened.

Then, once beside the glazed wooden beast, she called the winds to repair. With magic in her voice she sang, words the might of the ocean and the calling of the gulls so that the cloth was patched and the masts restored.

Summoning her might she set forth her will and calmed the raging waters so that the ship might travel in the clear oval she had created. The only breeze here was powerful enough to carry them home.

Once more Juliette opened her arms, using one to raise the sister on a crest of a wave to the astonished parents. With the other she gently drew the boy to be herse1f for he was blue with too much water.

Tenderly she kissed his forehead and with a command to the dolphins to flank the humans, she took the boy with her into the domain of the Red Queen.

For the boy would not live on land, but his sacrifice would grant him life under the waters as the Prince of the Sea. She would care for him like her own son.

She guarded her domain with her son and together they cared for their realm as the moon and lands changed.


End file.
